<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You Have Pt 5 by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610228">Everything You Have Pt 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Belly Rubs, Caring Jared Padalecki, Emetophile Jensen, Emetophilia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gross, Lots. Of. Vomit., M/M, Nasty Sex, Nausea, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Jensen's stomach ache turns into naughty, messy foreplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Jensen got home from work, he grabbed Jared’s hand and led him into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told him to sit with his back against the headboard, then left the room to gather supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After picking up the hard plastic bowl they kept stored under the bed, a box of Kleenex, a sleeve of saltine crackers, and a can of ginger ale, Jensen removed his shirt and pants and crawled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled back against Jared’s chest and placed the bowl between his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly catching on, Jared rested his hands on Jensen’s upset stomach and rubbed gently. He could feel it gurgling and sloshing angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking his head, he kissed Jensen’s neck. “Do you think it was something you ate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shrugged as he opened the can of soda and grabbed a cracker to munch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was refusing to speak, Jared knew he must be close. He pressed just the pads of his fingers into Jensen’s distended abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you gotten sick yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head before taking a small sip from the soda. He burped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back further into the pillows, Jared urged Jensen to relax on him. Jensen did, though he continued to nibble at the cracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He honestly didn’t think it was going to help. He’d been snacking on them all day and his nausea had only worsened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared continued smoothing his hand over Jensen’s tummy until he’d fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared woke up sometime later, Jensen was sitting up with the bowl in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still sipping on the ginger ale, but he’d apparently given up on the saltines. There was half of one sitting by his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pressed the side of his hand to his lips and leaned over to set his drink beside the box of crackers on the nightstand. His mouth flooded with ginger ale. He leaned over the bowl to spit it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared heard the first splash and sat up so he could rub his hand over Jensen’s spine. It arched beneath his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grasping the bowl in his hands, Jensen vomited noisily. It was tangy and sweet, with a hint of salt from the crackers. The first few heaves were mostly ginger ale with little clumps of chewed-up cracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, pretty soon, he was burping up the pot roast they had for dinner last night. He coughed and cradled his stomach as the bowl filled with a strange mixture of soda and roast. The two textures didn’t mix but rather swirled around each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to appreciate it, though. His stomach contracted again, and the bowl reached capacity. Scrambling off the bed as the next mouthful dripped through his fingers, he ran for the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the threshold and doubled over. Dark brown vomit splattered onto the tile and covered his bare feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, an arm grabbed one of the towels off the rack and tossed it over the mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared guided Jensen over to the toilet and lifted the seat. His hand was caught in the crossfire of the next heave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, he wiped it on his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen may find this appealing- even sexy- but unless it was on his dick, Jared wasn’t a fan. He crouched on the floor behind his sick boyfriend and murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby...Get it all out…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping for air as his stomach finally clenched emptily, Jensen pawed at the toilet roll. He blew his nose several times and coughed. He spat to clear his mouth, then gagged, and had to do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering from exertion, he rested his head on the rim of the bowl. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-F-Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s over,” Jared soothed, kissing his shoulder, his cheek, and the crown of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever the emetophile, Jensen opened his eyes to see the contents of the bowl. It definitely wasn’t his favorite-- he hated throwing up meat of any kind. It never tasted as good coming up, and unless he’d made sure to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>chew it up well, he would probably choke on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rich brown color, which he imagined would contrast nicely with his pale skin. The little bits of orange and green- carrots and celery- added a bit of color, but didn’t add much texture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing it would gross Jared out, he refrained from dipping his fingers into the bowl. It wouldn’t be authentic anyway, he thought, the toilet water tainted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But back in the bedroom...He sighed as he realized he would probably have to flush it. Jared did his best to be open-minded about Jensen’s fetish, but he had his limits. And saving a bowl of sick so Jensen could enjoy it later would definitely be crossing the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re done?” Jared asked when Jensen hadn’t moved for a good five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah…” Jensen turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Could you give me a minute?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blushed. “Uh, sure...Unless you want some help?” he asked shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen raised his brow in surprise. Jared was always willing if Jensen wanted, but he’d never initiated things before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’d rather be alone,” Jared started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jensen said quickly. “I’d, um, I’d love it if you stayed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled “Okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider this a warning. Jared and Jensen get freaky in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn’t feel well, Jensen was excited. Jared had agreed to try something he’d always wanted to do but never had the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prepped his stomach with four tall glasses of water then knelt in front of the toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knelt behind him with his hands resting on Jensen’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d both stripped, so Jared’s knuckles bumped into Jensen’s ass every time he slid his hand up his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he didn’t get turn on by this as much as Jensen, Jared had to coax his erection to life with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t mind. Jared was making lovely little grunting sounds as he did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared’s dick was nice and plumped up, he scooted forward on his knees to nudge the head against Jensen’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gasped and spread his knees wide before leaning forward over the bowl. He waited, his stomach churning in anticipation, for Jared to start moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thrust was slow, Jared leaning over Jensen until he was all the way in. Then, he rocked his hips, just little teases that made Jensen’s belly clench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands grasping the toilet bowl, Jared picked up his pace. With each push forward, the rim of the bowl pressed into Jensen’s tummy. He panted as the water sloshed inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared grunted into Jensen’s temple, moaned loudly when he felt Jensen’s body writhe and arch as he heaved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water splashed in the direction of the bowl, though most of it didn’t make it inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pressed back against Jared and grabbed the hand on his hip. He moved it onto his stomach so Jared could feel his muscles work as he vomited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rocked against the bowl, Jared’s sweat coating them both as Jensen continued to throw up the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, they paused so Jensen could drink another two glasses. He chugged them, not wanting to waste time sipping slowly when he and Jared were so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s loud groans echoed in the bathroom, his hips pounding into Jensen. He was just on the edge, but he couldn’t come yet. When he felt the first tug of his orgasm, Jared reached for the glass of water sitting on the edge of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped it down while Jensen continued to fuck himself back on Jared’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden influx of water, plus the spike in adrenaline, and his boyfriend’s rough jerky movements instantly made him nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach churning horribly, he reached around to jerk Jensen’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Jare...C’mon, baby...do it...I’m so close!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jensen tossed his head back on Jared’s shoulder, Jared gagged and the water splashed onto his chest. More splashed onto his hand and Jensen’s dick. Jared coughed and groaned, feeling disgusted yet turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s body jerked and he tucked his chin to his chest. He spat up the rest of the water as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Jared still felt sick, his body reacted when Jensen’s hole clenched his dick tightly. He shot his load deep inside his boyfriend, then pulled out and moved around Jensen to throw up in the toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat back on his heels and wiped a hand over his mouth, then turned to Jensen. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and one hand lying limp on Jared’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jared asked, slightly concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s pupils were blown wide, his heart racing in his chest. He gave Jared a sleepy smirk. “That was incredible…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared glanced around the bathroom- there was watery puke all over the floor and toilet seat, and cum was pooling on the floor beneath Jensen. He snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, babe.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>